slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Someday
Someday Lyrics I follow my dreams You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream I'll make them believe (whoa) Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing I never doubt my dreams always live em out Ima tell the world They gotta hear me out Just give me one mic So I can scream it loud And I just need someone that I can make proud Cause I can't wait for that someday And that someday it is coming I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me Hey Hey I wanna wish up to the stars i can I wanna see the lights in the crowd in the stands See myself there like a dream in the past And everything I want Ima get it at last Okay And I know that there's no limit We're pursuing all our dreams and We gon' make it And tell the world that the best is yet to come Can you hear me? Oh I follow my dreams You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream I'll make them believe (whoa) Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing Now that I'm older I think about it I was really having fun, too cool about it I guess mom was predicting the future She knew that one day I was gonna move ya Okay, Okay But now I see everything a little different The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit I'm always looking out for myself and family They gonna be surprised shoutin' out ooo-eee I got it everything my mama wanted from me I got it anybody come and take it from me I got it cause it's all us I'm so close I can dream about it I can feel I got it (music) I'm all about it I'm here to make a change Ima be about it I didn't come this far to stop now And I can't rest until I get my dreams out the clouds I follow my dreams You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream I'll make them believe (whoa) Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing One day I'm gonna be king of the palace When I reign there'll be no imbalance (everything will be okay) Every single day, all day You can follow me, If you wanna go, Ima take the lead I got the star roll, Twinkle in the night Like the star goes When you see us you know the next big thing! Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing) Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs